narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ken Hyuga
Background Personality To people he isn't close too, he often comes off egotistical, often rejecting his teammates and only listening to his superiors. While he does act superior, it's mainly his way of compensating Gekido's overly serious demeaner while on missions. While he often appears to look down on his sister. Appearance History Plot Hunt for the Snake Gekido and his team, including Ken, set out for a target location. After three days of hard running, they reach their objective: an Oto safe house where Kaze Ken is being treated after an ambush by sand shinobi, which left him poisoned and badly wounded. "The safe house is surrounded by 6 Oto-nin," said Ken Hyuga " And, jugding from their chakra level, their chunin." "Anyone else?" said Gekido. "Yeah, two chunin level shinobi on the ground level inside," continued Ken " and on the top floor there's a group of four medical-nin healing Kaze, with one shinobi watching over them, jonin level." "7 combat ninjas and 4 support ones," said Dekunobō Ningyō "The combat ninjas alone almost outnumber us 2-to-1." "Stop worrying" said Ishi Uzumaki "That's Gekido's thing." "I've got a plan." said Gekido "Ishi, use your Wind Release: Rasengan to break into the top floor through the roof. Dekunobō, use your puppets to protect the main entrance; no one gets through. Ken go with Ishi. I'll eleminate the ground floor shinobi and then head upstairs." "Got it!" they all said. "Rasengan!" yelled Ishi as he broke through the roof. Dekunobō put up her puppet defence. Ken uses Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm on the jonin, while Ishi kills the medical ninjas. The jonin uses Lightning Release Armour and dodges the assault. He then follows it up with an Elbow, which Ken blocks with Eight Trigrams: Palms Revolving Heaven, which barely stops the assault. "A bunch of leaf brats sent to kill an elite Oto nin. Well, it just so happens that I'm Arashi Ken and your target is my brother," says the Jōnin "Lightning Beast Running Technique!" An electrical beast is unleashed that barrels towards Ishi, until it is intercepted by a dragon shaped fireball. "So your brother of the man who killed my family," said Gekido. He then unleashes another Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, straight at Arashi. "To slow!" Arashi lashes out before dodging and using Chidori. He then charges Gekido. Gekido responds by using Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, which Arashi easily leaps over. As he comes dowm, Arashi exclaims "Time to finish what my brother st..." His sentince ends as Gekido unleashes a barrage of shuriken using a combination of Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation and Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique and Gekido moves out of the way of the Chidori. "It will take more than that to kill me!," angrily screamed Arashi as he charged Gekido with another Chidori."Then you die now." responded Gekido in a voice that sounded like he enjoyed the thought. "Attack on my command" orders Genkido. "You won't have time!" screamed Arashi. Right as Arashi is about to hit him, Gekido uses Spirit Transformation Technique, which leaves him unscathed. "Now!" screamed Arashi. "Why is HE screaming that?!" said Ishi. Ken uses Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms and then proceeds to tell Ishi that, "Gekido took over Arashi's body." Dekunobō climbs up into the room and asks, "Where's G?" Ishi then informs her of everything that has happened and she uses a puppet to finish Arashi off. Gekido appears and walks over to the wounded Kaze Ken, and says, "I've slaughtered your teammates already. Now I'm going to impale you on my sword; and sooner or later, I'll reduce your so-called 'village' to nothing. The ocean will be turned red from the Oto blood. Accept it; your life is OVER!" He then digs his sword into the helpless man's heart. "Did you mean that?" asks Ishi. Gekido doesn't respond. Hunter's Island The team have been sent on a mission to rescue a group of shinobi stranded on a mysterious island. "This place looks strange." said Dekunobō "The shinobi should have landed here, but there's no sign of them." "Don't overreact." said Ken while activating his Byakugan "I can't sense any... Wait, four shinobi approching from the forest!" "Hey!" yelled Ishi towards the location of the shinobi "Greetings!" yelled a voice just as the four shinobi appeared. "What brings you to my island?" said the apparent leader. "I'm Puraido; this is Hoshi (motioning to a short man to his left), and Akui (motioning to a giant man). "We are..." "Cut the small talk." said Ishi "Where is.." "Ishi." said Dekunnbō "The group.." continued Ishi "Ishi." Ken says loudly "of shinobi that.." Ishi continues "ISHI!" yelled Gekido "What?!?!" responds Ishi "These guys are BAD news." said Gekido "What do you mean?" said Hoshi "we are simply island-living shinobi." "Cut the lies." said Ken "My Byakugan is looking right at those cursed seals on your backs." "You talks to much." said Akui. Puriado says "Forgive my friend, one of the side effects of his imperfect cursed seal is that he loses most of his intellect. Now then, just because we use cursed seals doesn't mean we are evil, does it?" "No, the malevolent chakra you are all carrying does." retorts Ken. "I recognize it, your shinobi hunters!" "The ones that kill ninjas for sport." added Ishi. "You die now!" said Akui as he pulled out his massive sword and charged. Ken blasts him with Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher, which merely stops his progress. The lumbering beast transforms into his cursed form. He grows from his already impressive 6'10 to 8'6. His head sprouts long horns from his forehead. His skin turns into leather-like hide. His muscle mass grows far more bulky. He then charges again. Gekido uses his Earth Release: Golem Dragon Technique to fight the brute. Hoshi charges with a kunai, his speed allowing him to compensate for Gekido's Mangekyo Sharingan. Gekido parries with his Kunai Blades. Dekunobō uses her Black Scarab Puppet to unleash a barrage of poison shuriken, which Puraido intercepts with a wall of wind. Akui breaks through the golem, and then charges Gekido. Ken saves him by using Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms to block the chakra points near the brute's heart, causing a heart attack. Gekido then uses his combonation of Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation and Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique to barrage Hoshi before using Water Release: Water Blade to finish him. Ishi delivers a Wind Release: Rasengan to Akui's heart, to ensure his death. "Surrender! We've taken down all your team!" says Gekido. "Sometimes you must sacrifice a rook and bishop to protect your king." responds Puriado. He then begins transforming into his cursed seal form. In a matter of moments, this man became a monstruosity. He grew from 6'2 to 9'6. His skin became the same leather-like hide Akui had. Boney spikes grow to cover his back, shoulders, arms, and legs. His teeth become sharp as knifes. "You shall be CRUSHED." declares Puriado "For anyone who gazes at this form, shall die!" Gekido launches a Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique straight at the behemoth, who doesn't even attempt to dodge the assault. He simply takes it head on. "If you are going to try to harm me, your going to have to put more force into it!" taunts Puriado. "Try this!" yells Ken as he unleashes an Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher, which Puriado simply shrugs off. "You lot are hopeless." says Puriado, seemingly disappointed "I'll just have to grind you into dust." "Don't underestimate us." says Gekido just before spraying the battlefield with his Fire Release: Gun Powder Fog. "How is this going to harm a giant like me?" says the brute "All you lot are worth is a chakra blast, and, Checkmate!" The second the blast starts charging, the fog violently ignites, burning straight through the beast's hide. "I'm not...", begins Puriado just before being slammed by Ken's Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher in his exposed flesh. "You...are the...only...worthy oppo...opponents I've...ever...met." Puriado struggles to say. "You...Uchiha are...worthy...to re...replace...my teamma...teamma...teammates." "Ha! You call us weak while you appear superior; but the second you are brought to your knees, you act all humble. How pathetic." "Please!" begs Puriado "You seem very fond of chess, so maybe you'll understand this." said Gekido. "I had a knight (motioning towards Dekunobō), a bishop (motioning towards Ishi), a rook (motioning towards Ken), along with a queen (pointing at himself). No single piece could withstand this. So all I have to say is, Ken, would you like the honors?" Ken finishes the speech "Checkmate!" Team Training The team is training together alongside Ken's sister, Shinjitsu, and her teammates Meiwaku and Haipa "Whats the point of training with these genin" asks Ken. "Because we are going to give these guys some hard training" responds "with a sparring section." "boring" says Ken. "Fine, you can sit out" says Gekido. "Thanks" says Ken sitting down on a rock "Now then Meiwaku will spar with Ishi and Haipa with Dekunobō" says Gekido "Shinjitsu your with me." "Okay" says Shinjitsu sheepishly "Lets begin" "right" says Shinjitsu launching a Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm "It's not going to be that easy" says Gekido using his Earth Release: Earth Spear to block it, then sends two water clones at her. She blocks them with her Eight Trigrams: Palms Revolving Heaven.This leaves her exposed after it duration. Gekido charges with his kama. A second before she's hit, Gekido is sent flying. "You could have killed her" screamed Ken. "Training's over' says Gekido. "Your not going to just ended it after that" yells Ken. The hyuga then attacks with Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms but is forced to retreat because of Gekido's Earth Release: Golem Dragon Technique."This training was to see if your sister is ready for the chunin exams." says the uchiha "It was also to see if you have what it takes to be a jounin. Your sister is definitly powerful.In fact, I doubt that your raw talent surpases hers.""Then you don't know the full extent of my power, Gekido, I could destroy you in a heart beat." says Ken."You want to test that theory" responds Gekido. Ken unleashes a Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher at the same moment Gekido uses Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique. The attacks collide and eliminate each other. Ken retaliates with Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Gekido uses his Water Release: One Thousand Feeding Sharks. Ken uses his Eight Trigrams: Palms Revolving Heaven to protect himself before climbing to the top of the wave. "You can't beat me near water. I'm a shark summoner" says Gekido. "I'll drive you into the dust." says Ken letting loose a Eight Trigrams Vacuum Collection Palm that collects water to increase it's impact force. Gekido uses his combonation of Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation and Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique to disrupt the attack."I thought you had been holding back." "You can't beat me, you don't have enough raw force to bring me down" responds Ken "So just give up." "Maybe your right but I now someone with raw power to spare" retorts Gekido before using Water Release: Aquatic Prison Cube to encompass the battlefield. "not bad" thinks Ken "but it's not enough to stop me." Gekido then uses the Summoning Technique to summon Kiga. Kiga swims towards the helpless Ken. Just before he finally closes the distance. A pain over takes them all and they all black out. As the cube of water falls apart a pair of shinobi walks up to where they are and one mutters to the other "Are you sure the jutsu will keep them knocked out" to which the other responds "Of course it will." At this moment, Kiga uses the Hydrification Technique to turn into water which covers the battlefield. "wake up" screamed Kiga "both of you" One of the mystery shinobi readys a chidori. "wait" screams the other "you use your lightning, they wake up." "I don't care" the first one screams. As his attack hits, the electricity shocks causes them to wake. "dang it you idiot" says the second "My jutsu can't hold back thier concousness after that shock treatment" "Let's put our battle to the side for now" says Gekido. "right" responds Ken. Gekido unleashes his Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique at the first one while Ken uses his Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher on the second. The second one creates an Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall that blocks both attacks and the proceeds to say "Your as strong as they said, but just barely." "Enough talk, who are you" yells Ken. "So immpassent" says the second, turns towards the other and says "I'm hoping your brother is more level headed." "There's no way we're going to let you near your brother" says Gekido. "What kind of fool are you to not notice the similarity." "between who" says Gekido. "Dude" says Ken "His chakra, it's a deadringer." "A deadringer for what" says Gekido. "your's" answers Ken. "Ken, I know enough about your Byakugan to know that theres only a few ways that could happen" said Gekido "So tell me, how similar is it." "It's about as different as mine is to my sister." answers Ken. "Enough talk" says the shinobi that is not similar to Gekido. He unleashes another Chidori and attempts to kill Gekido. Ken intercepts the attack with a Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to send him flying. Gekido throws a half dozen shuriken at the one with similar chakra. The man simply dodges them. "You have similar chakra, liken to a sibling relation. It's impossible for it to be true but it is." says Gekido "The only sibling I've ever had was a brother who was killed at least 15 years ago." "You going to run." says the man who maybe his brother. "Why?" says Gekido "You haven't proved yourself strong enough to kill me." He then uses Hiding in Mist Technique to obscure the battlefield. "You have water release?" asks the man then he laughs and asks "I thought you weren't go..." An Eight Trigrams Vacuum Collection Palm cuts the line short. The man gets up and laughs before saying "You're as smart as I expected. Using your mist to block our vision while your partner is free to attack us." The other man appears from the mist and joins him. "Sorry but I'm not going to let you go this easily" They both charge at Gekido and notice they ear-to-ear grin on his face a millisecond before being trapped by multiple Manipulated Tools: Death Trap Seal. "neat trick." says the man "I expected nothing less from my brother." "Stop trying to feed me that crap" Says Gekido "I've got a box telling me how my brother died. It's not going to be that easy to get in my head." At this moment a hand grabs his ankle. Gekido looks down and sees a smirk on his suposesd brother's face. "Surprise" he says. Gekido is forced to use his very last resort. Gekido uses his Spirit Transformation Technique to take control of his brother's body. "Now then, lets see why your lying." says Gekido as he digs into the man's mind. He finds out that the man isn't lying. He is his brother named Mangūsu Uchiha. He also finds out that his parents were kill by an oto-nin named Kobura Shiga. It finally revealed that the man he was with named Kaminari Āmu. Before he can learn more Kaminari cluelessly walks over to him and asks him "looks like you killed your..." Before he can finish his statement Gekido uses his brother's sword to stab him. He says "Why did you use your sword of bloodedge." "Sword of what" says Gekido. Just then a genjutsu forces out Gekido. Gekido's spirit returns to his body. "What the heck" says Gekido. "the sword of bloodedge is a blade capible of stealing someones chakra." says Mangūsu "The stab you gave my partner left him unable to use chakra for now. He is useless to me." He takes out a tanto and kills his partner. "What" screamed Gekido "How could you just kill your partner like that." "Weren't you just trying to do the same thing" responds his brother. "That..." stammers Gekido "How can you possibll be related to me." "I did not come here to discuse biology" says Mangūsu "You have proven yourself more usefull alive so you have two options. You can either come with me willingly or (He picks up shinjitsu) I will kill her." "Go ahead and try" says Ken "We'll kill you before you..." "I'll go" interupts Gekido. "What" says Ken "why, I can..." "He could kill her before you even launched a vacuum palm" Gekido interupts again. "I'll go" Relationships Shinjitsu: His sister, while talented, is not as skilled as her brother. She often tends to reject his opinions as useless. Trivia Quotes